


What's mine

by Ironwingedhawk



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Partners to Lovers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwingedhawk/pseuds/Ironwingedhawk
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe:After being mind controlled by Killgrave, there is only one person Luke wants to go to.





	What's mine

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Jessica Jones Season One.  
> Luke and Danny already know each other and have a past.

Luke flinched, when he heard the door open.  
There was the sound of keys jingling and soft steps on the wooden floor.  
"Yeah, that might be an issue.", Luke heard Danny say to someone. Was he in company?  
This fear was immediately dismissed as Danny continued," No, no. It's okay. We'll discuss it tomorrow. Thank you, Ward. Bye"  
He had been on the phone. Luke relaxed in relieve and accidentally shifted on the mattress. It had been a silent sound, a shuffle of sheets, nothing anyone should notice or be alarmed by.  
But Danny wasn't anyone. He trusted easy, but he had an extraordinary awareness of his surroundings. Before Luke could react Danny was there.  
Luke's ribs ached as he got pressed down on the mattress, "Stop that king fu bullshit it's me!"  
Danny didn't lose his hold immediately. And when he did, he turned around right away to turn on the lights. He looked good. His hair was shorter and he finally seemed to wear suits that were actually fitting his muscular body.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I got into trouble. I need to lay low for a day or two."  
"Well then, lay low somewhere else.", Danny didn't give Luke a second look as he held the bedroom door open.  
"I can't. Don't think my apartment’s safe."  
"Sleep at the bar then.", Rand poured himself a drink and leaned back against the kitchen counter.  
Luke sighed and approached him, "It blew up."  
For a moment a wide variety of emotions flickered up in the other man's eyes, but then the stoic, angry mask returned, "Then go somewhere else."  
"Danny.", Luke took a careful step but the blond backed away. His movements were defiant. That hurt a lot. They had been partners for a long time, then after Reva's death, Luke distanced himself from everyone. The last time Luke saw him was at Reva's funeral. Danny had laid his hand on Luke's shoulder and promised him to be there for him. But _he_  had been scared. Scared that he was somehow responsible for what had happened to his wife. Scared history could repeat itself in the future.  
"Danny, listen...I'm so sorry."  
"You don't get to do that! You have no right to treat me like shit and then pretend that nothing happened when you suddenly need my damn help!", he was almost screaming now and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Luke was sure that he had never seen his partner this mad.  
"I'm not just here because I need your help. Look at me I’m fine now! I just needed to tell you that I love you!", Luke hadn't realized what he just said until Danny's whiskey glass shattered on the ground. But the words slipping out by accident didn't change the fact that they were the truth. It was the only thing Luke had thought about, while he had been under Killgrave's control. He had been scared if being forced to harm Danny, of commands like "Kill everyone you love."  
"I love you Danny Rand. Not only that. I’m in love with you, madly. Maybe I have always been, I don’t know. What I do know is that I should have never left you. And I can promise you that I will never leave you again, if you could just give me one more chance."  
Danny tilted his head, Luke could see the emotions flashing behind his beautiful blue eyes.  
Confusion.  
Surprise.  
Flattery.  
Joy.  
"What happened to you?", now Danny's voice was soft and concerned. All of the anger suddenly washed away as he carefully approached Luke. Still defiant as if he was approaching a caged animal. He was nervous but not because he was scared of hurt.  
"I...I've been used."  
Danny close by now, "What does that mean?", he raised his calloused right hand and gently touched Luke's cheek. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.  
"Mind control.", he mumbled.  
"You don't want to talk about it, right?"  
Luke smiled fondly. This was his Danny, he didn't ask who, why or what. He didn't doubt Luke's words. Of course this was a man who grew up in another dimension but Luke still liked to believe that the true reason was his trust. His trust that certainly wasn’t unbroken, that had been abused before. But it wouldn’t be Danny if he didn’t _want_  to see the good in people.  
Luke sighed, Danny was right, he had no interest in talking and reliving the events of the last few days but his friend still deserved some sort of answer, " I got tangled up in some girl’s mess. She was fighting someone who could make people do terrible things…”, Danny swallowed and pulled Luke closer to offer him comfort, “While I was under control...There was a lot I should have worried about but the only thing on my mind was you."  
"I…I’m very happy that you’re back but…is that guy still…I don’t know _a problem_?”  
“I don’t know. But I won’t let him get close to you. I need some time away from here but I wouldn’t leave the city without you. I will never leave you. Not again.”  
Danny chuckled, “You know? I love you too. But I never thought that I would actually be able to do this.”, with these words he slowly pulled Luke down to kiss him. Kissing Danny felt like a cold drink on a hot summer day, like a day of rain after a long drought, like sleeping in after days without rest.  
 It was as if all of Luke's problems were suddenly washed away.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote during my vacation.  
> Tbh I thought about deleting it, but publishing it won't hurt :D  
> New "A place for two" story should be up tomorrow. It's short but basically pure smut. I just have to proof read a few times and doing that in the evening never works :D  
> Feel free to leave comments or kudos <3  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
